You know it!
by Rashadian
Summary: Heck yes you do! You have been in band WAY to long! -A series of drabbles and lists inspired my my life, A.K.A. band , or lack there of.
1. The List

Hmm. I have WAY to much free time on my hands. It must be the off season. I always enjoy reading these lists, so I decided to make one of my own!

* * *

You know you're a band kid when…

…You automatically walk in step with those around you.

…You are irritated by your schools lack of rhythm. (oh my gosh, my school couldn't clap in time to save their life!)

…Your only response to the phrase "I'm taking off my pants!" is to begin singing The Stripper Song.

…You have used the phrase "This one time at band camp…"

…You have fallen asleep on the Band Bus.

…You have fallen asleep using someone else as a pillow.

…You have a favorite hangout at every competition location.

…You have (in a brief moment of insanity) made plans to throw next years competition just so you can go hang out in that spot.

…The Best Bathroom Ever was discovered at a competition.

…You have pictures of you in that bathroom.

…You considered going to that collage just so you could use that bathroom.

...Your drummer boyfriend purposely walks out of step with you just to drive you crazy.

…You only feel comfortable doing…stuff with said boyfriend in the band room.

…You know the love life of everyone in band.

... Everyone in the band knows YOUR love life.

…Including the director.

…He thinks it's cute.

...You roll step while you drink so you don't spill.

...Any conversation can be related back to band. ANY.

...Your non-band friends all know why you are upset with your Section Leader/Field Assistant/Drum Major.

...You know why the color guard is upset with their instructor.

...You have a raccoon tan in your school picture.

...You enjoy having said raccoon tan.

...You can tell true weather stories involving sideways-rain.

...Your fingers have been frozen to your instrument.

...You somehow managed to play with your fingers frozen.

...You enjoy being referred to by your physical appearance. (e.g. Stripes, Puffy Orange Vest Girl)

...Your parents are on the hit list for taking you on vacation during the season.

...You feel lonely if you are the only band kid in one of your classes, even if you have other friends that aren't band kids with you.

...Everyone in that class knows you are "The Band Kid," and thus excuses your need to relate everything back to band.

...Your teachers let you leave class early to go hang out in the band room when you finish tests early.

...You have a nickname for your director.

...The director knows your little brother/sisters name, instrument, and when they will enter high school.

...Your little brother/sister has been threatened to join band...or else.

...Your little brother/sister is unsure as to whether they want to because of your stories.

...All of your friends want your sibling to change instruments to whatever they are playing.

...You shun anyone who talks about switching out of your section.

...Until five minutes later when you run and hug them while yelling their name at the top of your lungs.

...You feel like a cast member of Cheers whenever you enter the band room.

…You're with your section more than your family.

..You have pictures suitable for blackmail of every band member.

…You don't care about the pictures they have of you because everyone has already seen them anyways.

…Stripping in front of band kids doesn't seem awkward any more.

…You have written on your shelf.

…You have tried to sleep in your shelf.

…Some of your favorite songs are from pep band.

…You have sung your part to the show with dynamics.

…Every guy you've considered dating is in band.

…Not playing an instrument counts as a strike against any other guy you like.

…You only ever sleep over at band kid's houses.

…You can find your way around the band room in the dark.

…You count your steps, in either 6 or 8, depending on your mood.

* * *

…Yeah. I may add more, depending on how soon I get my life (band) back. Parade season! Yay!

* * *


	2. Counting

So, here we have a little piece about what happens when a band kid begins to like somebody. This will relate to a different story that probably won't be posted for a good few months, seeing as right now I only have a vauge idea of what happens, but it inspired this (that and my drummer).

* * *

Counting

She doesn't remember when she began counting her steps, or the pauses between words when others breathe, or the tapping of raindrops on her roof. It became second nature, the steady counts of 4/4; **1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8**. Steady, measured. Each beat equal in pacing and in thought. Calm and collected, even when urgent. **1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8**. Each beat is the same.

But then something happened. She began to count in 3/4; the graceful, flowing beats of a waltz. **1**,2,3,**4**,5,6. At first, she is unsure as to what caused this change, changing not only her mind, but the beating of her heart as well. It flutters in strange ways it never has before, faster and faster, but spurred by joy, not urgency; and at the same time, slower and slower, calm, and at peace.

Seasons change, and she can't remember a time when 4/4 seemed natural. It has become harsh; it's edges straight and forced. Now her heart beats and her breath comes in flowing, curving lines, she is a romantic at heart, and as music is a language understood by all, love and romance are spoken of in 3/4.


End file.
